A MISFET is formed by forming a gate electrode on a substrate via a gate insulating film and forming source/drain regions in the substrate.
Also, there is a technique in which a MISFET is formed by growing an epitaxial semiconductor layer for source/drain on a substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-223713 (Patent Document 1) discloses a technique relating to a semiconductor device in which an epitaxial layer is grown on source and drain of an SOI substrate